Of Love and Destiny
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Summary : Hiromi Kanzaki, known as Hiro, a 16 almost 17 years old prodigy and bot fighter. she loves to go to bot fight arenas while her 21 years old boyfriend, Tadashi Hamada, never likes this habit of her. One day, an accident occurs and changes Hiro's life. Is it good, or bad? Read to find out! A one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Love and Destiny**

 **By : KaiHyuuga**

 **Summary : Hiromi Kanzaki, known as Hiro, a 16 almost 17 years old prodigy and bot fighter. she loves to go to bot fight arenas while her 21 years old boyfriend, Tadashi Hamada, never likes this habit of her. One day, an accident occurs and changes Hiro's life. Is it good, or bad? Read to find out! A one shot!**

 **Female Hiro!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Beware of typos and grammatical errors! English is not my first language!**

"hi" **: speaking**

" _hi"_ **: speaking in mind**

" **hi" : flashback**

 **Note : Hiro and Tadashi have 4 years gap between them. And maybe the characters will be a bit OOC here.**

" **If only I could turn back the time, I wished I could change myself long ago so all of these things would never happened toward us."**

Hiro's POV

" _Hurt. My body is hurt. Really hurt."_

I'm here again. In the dark alley. Where the previous bot fight was held. I've been doing bot fight since I was 12. Never lose, but always got beaten lately. I guess, my name is already in their blacklist now.

Today, I got beaten up by Kayama and her gang. I beat her for the third time and she couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to teach me a lesson as what she said earlier. She also stole my bot and left me behind on the cold ground of this dark alley. I feel like my bones are broken and there are some wounds around my body.

"Hiro! Hiro!"

I hear someone. Someone is calling me. Then, I hear someone is running toward me. Who is that? My vision is really blur. I see a man's silhouette, and after that, I lose my consciousness.

End of Hiro's POV

"Hiro!" a man ran to her and found her unconscious in that dark alley. "Oh, no, Hiro! Hang in there!" Then, the man carried her bridal style and brought her with him. The man was tall, and he had a good built-up body thanks to his exercises. He had a black hair and brown eyes. His handsome face showed a worry look towards the young girl in his arms.

He went to his truck (was it really a truck?) and put her on the passenger seat next to the driver seat. He didn't forget to put on the seatbelt for her safety. After that, he got in and then he drove to his place. To take care of Hiro's wounds.

After about ten minutes, they arrived at the Lucky Cat Cafe. He carried on Hiro carefully and took Hiro in through the back door. When he passed by the living room, he was called by a woman, "Tadashi, you're ba-, Oh my gosh! Hiro! What happened to her?" "Don't worry aunt Cass, she just got some new wounds from bot fighting, again." He sighed. Yes, that man was Tadashi Hamada. And Kasumi Takachiho, better known as aunt Cass, was his aunt who took care of him since his parents died 14 years ago.

"Don't worry, aunt Cass. I'll take care of her. I have Baymax in my room to treat her wounds. Well, I'm going to my room now, before the wounds leave some marks on her skin," Tadashi said with reassuring her. "Ok. But I will make sure she'll get her morning lecture tomorrow. The only thing she will always try to run away in the morning if she gets one!" she said jokingly. Tadashi let out a chuckle, "You're right, aunt Cass. She will probably search for a way to run away from it. I guess I'm going up now. Night. Aunt Cass." "Ok, good night."

When Tadashi reached his room, he laid Hiro down on his bed. He prepared Baymax luggage and said, "Aaww!" Soon, Baymax was inflated. "Hello, Tadashi. I heard a sound of distressed." "Yes, Baymax. Please help me treat her wound," Tadashi said to Baymax. Baymax approached Hiro and scanned her. After that, he treated her wounds and when he was done, he deflated back to his luggage.

Tadashi laid down next to Hiro. He stared at her sleeping face with a worry face. His left hand trailed up to her black long hair and caressed her hair to feel the softness of her hair. Then she caressed her smooth face. That face, looked more mature than the first time he met her.

 ***Flashback***

 **Tadashi and Hiro firstly met three years ago. That time, he was just wandering around the city on his red moped when suddenly he saw some guys cornering a little kid. He thought that something bad might happen to that little kid if he didn't rescue her. So, he rushed to them with high speed that made those guys fell down due to his sudden appearance in high speed. And then he grabbed that little kid and made her sat up behind him and went away.**

 **After he felt they were safe, he stopped at the nearby park and interrogated her, "Well, now, now little kid. What were you doing in that dark alley?! You know it was dangerous there, especially for a kiddo like you."**

" **Hey! I'm not a little kid you know!" she snapped at him. Tadashi sighed, "Okay, so what's your name and how old are you?" "Hiromi Kanzaki. 14 years old. But, I prefer to be called Hiro," she said. "Hiromi? I thought you're a boy!" Tadashi was feeling surprised. Well, who wouldn't be. She had a short black hair and put her clothes that looked like what boys would wear. "Tch. Yeah, yeah. I know I don't wear anything like girls wear, but come on. I even have breasts like girls so of course I'm a girl even if I wear guy's clothes!" Hiro pouted at him that made him thought that she did look really cute.**

 **Tadashi looked down and smirked, "Hmmm, breasts huh? I thought you put some ping pong balls in there." Hiro blushed and immediately covered her breasts with her arms. "What?! Darn you, pervert guy!" "Hey, is that what you say to your saviour, Hiromi?" he chuckled. "Tch. Fine. Thank you. Mr. My Saviour. And it's Hiro, not Hiromi!" she looked away as she crossed her arms.**

 **Tadashi smiled at her. "It's Tadashi." "Huh?" Hiro turned around to face him with confused face. "My name is Tadashi Hamada. Just call me Tadashi," he said with a smile. He looked really handsome with the light of the moon shining on him. Hiro blushed and turned away again, "O-okay. Thanks, Tadashi." Tadashi couldn't help but thinking on how cute Hiro was.**

" **Now, tell me. What were you doing there? It's almost midnight and you have classes tomorrow, right?"**

" **I was having a bot fight back there and it's kind of a routine thing to do for me. And what classes?"**

" **Well, from the look of you, you seem to be in your last year in junior high. And you know that bot fighting is illegal!"**

" **Bot fighting is not illegal. Betting on bot fighting, that's illegal. But hey, at least I got some money to earn. And I don't have to worry about having classes tomorrow, anyway," Hiro rolled her eyes and smirked to Tadashi.**

" **Don't tell me, you want to skip classes? Come on! Education is important for your future," he explained with disbelieving face. "So?" she added. Hearing this, he slapped his forehead and looked at her, "Unbelievable. You must not skip your classes just because of your illegal hobby. You are still 14 or so, right?" "Yeah, 14 years to be exact."**

" **See? You're still 14, and in your last year in junior high, so don't skip classes!" he demanded her.**

" **But, I really don't have classes. I already graduated from high school, so why should I go to school again?" she asked while knitting her eyebrows.**

" **Wait, what? You already graduated from high school?!"**

" **Yeah. Last year. So, I don't need to worry about having morning classes." Hiro then jumped off from his moped and looked at him. "Well, it's nice to see you. But, I gotta go home, now. Bye." As she started to walk away, Tadashi pulled her hoodie so he was close to her and said, "No, no. I'm going to escort you back to your house." She immediately turned around, "What?! Why?" "There is no way I'm going to let a little girl like you going home by yourself. Come on, hop on." Hiro sighed and hopped on to his moped once again, and let him escort him home.**

 **Hiro leaded Tadashi the way to a her house. When they arrived, Tadashi got off from his moped and speechless when he saw the place that Hiro called "home". It was a warehouse, holes everywhere, and he could see how dirty that place was. "Hiro," Tadashi called with a low voice. "Yeah?" she looked at him. "Is this what you call 'house'?" "Yes. What could an orphan like me have? I can't work anywhere due to my age. So, I can only earn money from bot fighting to live," Hiro explained to Tadashi about her condition.**

 **Tadashi felt sad. He didn't know that someone as young as Hiro lives a life that was beyond his imagination. Hiro saw Tadashi's expression and smile a little. "Hey. It's ok. Even if I live like this, I'm still alive. Just, go home, for now. It's dangerous out here. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Okay?" Tadashi wanted to refuse it. But, she was right. So, he nodded. He got on his moped. After exchanging looks with Hiro, he left, with a heavy feeling inside him.**

 **Soon, after he arrived at his house, where there was a cafe on the first floor, he walked up to his room. But he saw his aunt, named aunt Cass, so he decided to greeted her first before he went to sleep. "Hey, aunt Cass."**

" **Hey, Tadashi. Ng? Why are you looking so down like that? Do you have a problem?" she asked with concern. He hesitated for a while, then he tried to talk to her about what burden he had that time, "You see, aunt Cass. When I was wandering in town, I saw this little girl, who was cornered by bad guys. So, I rushed to her and took her away from there. When I felt like we were safe, I interrogated her of what she was doing back there, knowing it was a dark and dangerous alley. After that, I found out that she was just 14 years old, and she had graduated from high school when she was 13." "She had graduated in her 13? Wow! I bet she is a genius," she said in awe.**

" **Yeah, I thought the same thing that time. So, when she said she wanted to go home, I offered her to escort her to her house because it was really dark and it was dangerous to let her going home by herself. When we arrived, I was shocked to see a warehouse that was almost ruin with so many holes, which what she called home. She said, she's an orphan and because of her age, she couldn't have a job. So, she did bot fighting to earn some money for her to live." Aunt Cass saw how sad his face was, and she also felt the same toward her.**

" **I don't know, aunt Cass. I feel like I don't want to let her all alone in that old warehouse. She is a genius, she is cute, beautiful, and she also looked cute when she blushed. And-" Suddenly, aunt Cass cut him, "Do you like her, Tadashi?" Hearing what she said, Tadashi blushed so hard, "W-what are you saying, aunt Cass?!"**

 **She smiled upon seeing her beloved nephew, finally had a girl he liked. "If you want, I could let her stay in here. We could divide your room into two room, since it's kinda big for yourself. But in return, she could lend me a hand to help me in the cafe. How about that? Better than leaving her all alone, right?"**

 **He looked disbelievingly to his aunt, "Really? She can stay here? Live with us?" "Of course. I don't want a little girl like her living all alone in an old warehouse in poverty. So, tomorrow, let's start arranging a room for her. Okay?" she said. It gave him a happy feeling inside him, so he nodded. After that, he went to his room to sleep. Thinking about having a new companion in his room.**

 **The next morning, Tadashi and aunt Cass started to preparing a new room for two people. They divided the room into two rooms. New bed, closet, table and chair, and some new clothes for Hiro were now set in the other room. They were done when it was almost noon. While preparing for lunch, she spoke to Tadashi, "Hey, Tadashi. Why don't you pick up our new companion? I will prepare the lunch for us."**

" **Okay, then, if you said so. I'm picking her up now. See you later, aunt Cass." Tadashi then went out and rode her moped to the place where Hiro called it a "Home". When he arrived, he turned the engine off, and went in to her house. "Hiro?" he peeped from the front door, searching for a young female figure in it. Then, he found her. She was still sleeping on a worn out couch.**

 **He approached her. And kneeled down beside her. He looked at the beautiful face of sleeping Hiro. She looked really innocent when she's sleeping. And when he looked at how soft her lips, he felt like he wanted to kiss her. But, he shooed away that thought away.**

 **He tried to wake Hiro by shaking her slowly, "Hiro, wake up." "Hmmm? Five more minutes," she said as she stirred up a bit. "Come on, wake up." Tadashi was still trying to wake her up. Hiro opened her eyes a bit and looked at him. "Oh, it's you, huh?" she closed her eyes to sleep again, but then her eyes were shot opened widely in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?!"**

" **I'm here to pick you up," he said. "Pick me up?" she glanced at him with a suspicious look toward him. "Yeah," he nodded. "Are we going to somewhere?" she was still feeling suspicious to him. "Yes. To your new house!" he exclaimed.**

" **My..what?"**

" **Your new house," he said with a smile. Hiro looked shock and couldn't believe in what Tadashi just said to her. So, she tried to find out if he was lying or not, "You're kidding, right?"**

" **Nope, I'm serious." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously to him. Tadashi sighed, knowing that Hiro might not believe in him. "Hiro, I know it's hard for you to trust me. But, I never lied to anyone, even to you who I just met last night," Tadashi tried to reassuring her again.**

" **O-okay? So, where is this new house you said?"**

" **In my house!" he exclaimed happily. "WHAT?!" she shouted. "Wait, don't think about it in negative way! I spoke to my aunt last night about you, and she suggested that you could live with us. but, you must help her to work in her cafe in exchange of that. She needs help in the cafe, but she is always being stubborn saying that she doesn't need help, though. How about that?"**

 **Hiro thought for a while regarding his offer. She did need a proper place to live in, since that warehouse might break down and put her in danger. And if she could have a better life, with helping his aunt in her cafe for the exchange of it, then she didn't mind, "Sure. I guess it's not a bad idea."**

 **He smiled after hearing Hiro's decision, and then he said, "Just get ready now. You can bring the things you want to keep." She nodded, and grabbed her towel and toothbrush plus the toothpaste. She went to the back door when she heard Tadashi asked her, "Hey, where are you going? There is no bathroom here." "Duh! Of course there is no bathroom in a warehouse. I want to go to the small river on the back of this place. Only a few meters away," with that, she went out.**

 **Tadashi was stunned. He never knew that there was a small river in a dangerous area like this place. He sat on a couch were Hiro slept earlier and felt the hardness and uncomfortable feeling. He couldn't imagine on how Hiro could struggle with all of these. That was too harsh for a little girl like her.**

 **Not long after that, Hiro came back and started to pack some things she want to keep with her into a worn out bag. He really pitied her, but tried hard on not showing it to her because he knew that Hiro would hate it. When she's done, they headed to his house.**

 **Ten minutes later, they arrived and walked in through the back door. Hiro looked around and smiled seeing how cozy the soon-to-be her new home. Tadashi then stopped at the living room and called for his aunt, "Hey, aunt Cass! We're home!" Then, a woman walked out and greeted them, "You're home, Tadashi! Oh, is this the girl you talked about last night?" Aunt Cass examined her from head to toe that made Hiro felt nervous as if she was gonna rejected soon.**

 **The smile on aunt Cass's face grew wider and she hugged her, "Aaawww, she really is cute!" Hiro was still feeling a bit nervous and she looked at Tadashi who chuckled seeing what his aunt did to the nervous Hiro.**

" **Ooops, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kasumi Takachiho. But, you can call me aunt Cass. I'm Tadashi's aunt. His mother is my older sister. I heard about you from Tadashi last night, and I'm sorry that you have to dealt with a miserable life since you were little. But don't worry! You will have a better life in here," she said to Hiro.**

 **The warm feeling inside her made her smile and she nodded her head as a sign that she understand. "Good. Well, lunch is almost ready. Tadashi, show her the room, okay? After that, come down for lunch. I'll be waiting," she said as she walked away to the kitchen. "Hiro, come with me," Tadashi gestured her to follow him. With that, she followed him until they arrived in a big room. The room was divided into two rooms with the room divider board.**

" **This side is your room. There are some new clothes for you inside the closet. And your bath set such as body soap, face soap, toothbrush, and the others are in the bathroom already. And for the other things you need, we will buy it tomorrow morning," Tadashi explained to her. "What about that room on the other side?" she asked with pointing out to the other room. "Oh, that's my room."**

" **Oh, that's your roo-WHAT?!" she shouted at him disbelievingly. She immediately showed a negative thinking and disgusting look toward him. When he realized her look, he said to her, "H-hey! Don't think anything bad about me. I'm not going to do bad things to you!" She narrowed her eyes to him, still feeling suspicious. So he smirked at her and said, "Well, if you think that I will do something bad to you, then sorry to disappointing you. But, I'm not interested with a little girl, especially who put some ping pong balls in her clothes."**

" **Darn you, pervert old man! These things are real!" she shouted at him with a hard blush in her face.**

" **Oh, really? Then, dare to show them to me?" he teased her. But, only to received a hard slap from her using her big bag. And, it made him fell down. When she ready to hit him again, he rushed to stopped her, "Wait, wait! I was just kidding!" "If you say those things again, I would love to bang your head to the wall using a really hot frying pan from aunt Cass's kitchen!" she glared at him.**

 **He sweat dropped after hearing Hiro's threat for him. "Okay, I understand, ma'am."**

" **Good, then."**

" **Well, just put your belongings in your room, and change your clothes with the comfy ones from your closet. I will be waiting with aunt Cass downstairs. If you need any help, just call me, and I will come in no time," with that, Tadashi walked down. Leaving Hiro alone in her new room.**

 **When Hiro was already alone, she unpacked her things and put them on the places she thought was right. After that, she opened the closet and saw some clothes and underwear for her. Most of them were cute dress. She blushes a little, because actually, Hiro was never into dresses. But of course she sometimes wanted to have and wear one. So, she choose a simple blue sleeveless dress with red flowers pattern, and took out a fresh pair of underwear, put them on the bed for her to wear later, and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.**

 **After about fifteen minutes, Hiro walked downstairs to find the kitchen. She didn't know where the kitchen was, but luckily, she saw Tadashi sat on a couch watching a TV show. So she called out, "Hey, Tadashi." "Oh, you're don-" he turned around and blushed to see how cute Hiro was in a dress. She did look like a girl now. Hiro felt awkward, thinking that maybe for Tadashi, she didn't look good enough to wear a dress.**

" **Hey, do I really look that bad wearing this dress, huh?" she snapped at him.**

" **Wha-of course, It looks good on you. Well, I never thought that you will look cute in a dress," he said, still blushed.**

 **Hiro rolled her eyes with a red face, "Well, anyway, where is the kitchen?"**

" **Oh, this way," Tadashi stood up and leaded her to the kitchen. There, they saw aunt Cass preparing their lunch on the table. When she recognized their presences, she looked up, "Lunch is ready! Oh, wow, Hiro. You look so cute wearing a dress like this. Tomorrow, we should buy more dress for you! And the shoes, too!" She squealed and hugged her tight. "T-thanks, aunt Cass."**

 **Tadashi smiled at the scene, but feeling a little jealous of his aunt. He also wanted to hug her.** _ **'Eh, wait? Why did I even think that way? We just met last night,'**_ **he said in his mind and shrugged it off. "Aunt Cass. We can talk about what to buy for her later. For now, let's just eat our lunch. Hiro hasn't eat anything yet since this morning," he said to aunt Cass. "Ah, you're right! Come on, Hiro. You sit next to him, okay? Because we are welcoming you as our new companion in our house, so I made a special menu for today!"**

" **Oh, wow! What is this, aunt Cass?" Hiro asked with sparkle eyes looking down at the food as she sat down with the other two.**

" **It's a hamburger steak with a fried sunny side egg on top of it, and strawberry juice. Hope you will like it. Go on, try it!" aunt Cass said happily. Hiro did as what she told to, and the rich flavour of the hamburger steak flowed into her mouth. " Woowww! It really is delicious!" she said.**

" **Aunt Cass's homemade foods are the best, you know! I'm sure you will never want to eat anywhere else beside her cooking," Tadashi said, chuckled a bit seeing Hiro's expression. After that, they ate their lunch and Hiro told them her story.**

 **That she was an orphan since she was 5 years old. How the people in the orphanage treated her bad because she was smarter than others. And she also escaped from that orphanage when she was 8. She also told them that when she found that warehouse, she also started to do bot fighting to earn some money to live since nobody wanted to hire her for work due to her young age.**

 **Then, she also told her how she met Tadashi who rescued her from bad guys. And made some jokes about how pervert Tadashi was. And of course, Tadashi snapped at her with a red face plus, he got some laughter from Hiro and aunt Cass. Well, in the end, Tadashi also laughed together with them. After they finished their lunch, aunt Cass went to her friend's house since it was Sunday.**

 **Hiro and Tadashi went back to their shared room. They laid down on their own beds. Hiro drifted back to her dream land, while Tadashi was thinking about something in his mind. Not long after that, he wanted to go for a drink in the kitchen. But, when he saw how peaceful Hiro was in her nap, he couldn't stop thinking how cute she was, and also beautiful on her own way. He blushed a little and went downstairs.**

 **Time passed by, and Hiro really helped aunt Cass in her cafe. At first, she was really shy to take orders from customers. Later on, Hiro was already used to it, and even the customers liked her. Well, mostly guys, though. Sometimes, some of them tried to flirt with her and asked her number, and even asked her for a date. And of course, thus earned Tadashi's jealousy**

 **But, Tadashi still felt annoyed when he knew that Hiro's habit of going for bot fights was still there with her. Usually, she sneaked out when nobody was paying attention to her. Unfortunately for her, sometimes later, Tadashi decided to sew a tracker inside all of her hoodies. And because of that, he could rescued her again and again. Though there were times she got home with bruises on her skin.**

 **It was almost three years now, that Hiro has been living with them. And plus, Tadashi rescued her from bot fight arenas, too. Even so, she turned to be more beautiful and stunning. Lots of guys were head over heels of her. Well, she always rejected them when they confessed to her. Sometimes, Tadashi thought that maybe she had a feeling for someone.**

 **Today, Hiro sneaked out again. And Tadashi felt that something bad might happened to her. So, he hurriedly searched for her through the GPS tracker. And, when he found her, he was right. There, he saw Hiro, laying unconscious with so many wounds and bruises in a dark alley. Then, he brought her home, so she could get a treatment from Baymax, his balloon-like robotic nurse.**

 ***End of Flashback***

Tadashi sighed, "Please, don't put yourself in danger again, Hiro. Do you know how worried I am every time you sneaked out for bot fighting? I-I don't like to see you with this wounds. So please, stop that bad habit of yours when you wake up, okay?" Tadashi kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to her with his arm around her waist.

The next morning, Hiro stirred a bit from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tadashi's sleeping face was so near to her face. She blushed a bit. She also realized that his arm was hugging her waist. Hiro looked up to Tadashi, 'Tadashi, he looks more handsome than from the first time I met him. I'm sure there are so many girls that like him. Or maybe, he already likes someone?' Suddenly, she felt a heavy feeling in her heart. 'A girl he likes, huh? I wonder who she might be,' she thought.

As much as she wanted to stay longer in his arm, she couldn't let Tadashi knows that she actually has a feeling for him. A feeling of what other people called 'love'. She often dreamt about being in his arms and get some kisses in the morning or at night before they go to bed. Going for a date together, having lunch, and doing things like a couple would do. But, she was scared that if he knows about her feeling, he will reject her and change his attitude toward her.

So, she decided to keep her feeling to herself with no one knows about it, especially Tadashi. Even though seeing other girls get close to him made her jealous, but for her now, it's still better than hearing him reject her feeling. Well, they could still have the closeness even if they were not a couple. And of course, that earned a jealousy from other girls who had feeling for Tadashi.

It was Saturday, and Tadashi didn't have to go to campus. But, she thought that it might be the best to wake him up. So he wouldn't feel oblivious to her feeling toward him. "Wake up, you sleepyhead," she said with a hard pinch on his cheek. "Aaawww!" he woke up and then, he saw her. "Hey! It hurts you know," he said while rubbing his cheek.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of inflating thing behind him. When they looked behind him, they saw Baymax. Tadashi realized that he accidentally activated him when he shouted 'aaww' earlier. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion," Baymax said. "Oh, hey, Baymax," Tadashi greeted him. "I heard a sound of distressed. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh. Nothing. Hiro just woke me up with a hard pinch on my cheek, that's all."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Two. Or three?" He said while looking at Hiro. Hiro just rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm okay, Baymax. You can go back to your luggage, now. I am satisfied with my care," he continued. Then, Baymax deflated back to his luggage. Tadashi sighed.

"You know, it's not nice to wake me up with that hard pinch of yours."

"And it's not nice, too, when I saw a guy put me in his arm when I woke up. I thought I might scream very loud and kicked that guy if I didn't recognize that it was you," she gave him her smugged face. "I thought you are a molester," she added.

"What?! How could you think that way? Ugh, anyway, you better not going to bot fights anymore. Look at how many wounds you got last night! Your birthday is already near. And you wouldn't want to have so many wounds on your skin on your birthday, right?" he confronted her.

"I don't know. But, if you give me something that I want as my birthday present, I will consider it," she said as she got up from his bed and headed to her bed. Ready for another hour of sleep.

Tadashi got up and went to Hiro's side, "You have something you really want? What is it?" Hiro looked at him and said, "I will tell you with one condition." "What?"

Hiro paused for a while, then she said, "Take me to San Fransokyo Theme Park on my birthday next week, and I will tell you what I want you to give to me as my birthday present." Tadashi thought about it, nodded his head, "Okay, sure."

"Now, go away! I want to sleep!" she yelled and kicked him away from her bed and covered herself with her blanket. While Tadashi fell down really hard and accidentally kissed the floor. He frowned but soon stood up and carried her on her shoulder, "Oh, no! You must get ready now because we must run the cafe while aunt Cass is gone. She is going to her high school reunion, remember?"

"Tch! Can't you just do it by yourself?" she grunted to him. "Well, I want you to help me down there. Just have a quick shower now." "I don't want too. I want to sleep."

He then smirked to her, "Hmmm, I guess I have no choice but take you in there to bath you."

"WHAT?! Okay, okay! Put me down! I'll do it by myself!" she shouted at him with a red face. Tadashi only chuckled to her and put her down. In an instant, Hiro grabbed her towel and ran into the bathroom before Tadashi could say anything more to her. After she closed and locked the bathroom door, she leaned to the door with a really hard blush face, _'Damn you, Tadashi!'_

Meanwhile, Tadashi was waiting for Hiro at the outside for his turn to use the bathroom. He smiled remembering how cute Hiro was. Next week, Hiro would be 17 years old. He wanted to give her the best present, and yet, he still didn't know what to give to her. Then, he remembered what she said earlier that she would stop her bot fighting habit if he would give her the thing she really wanted. But she would only tell him if he wants to bring her to SFTP.

"A theme park, huh? Sounds like we're going for a date," he mumbled to himself. He blushed a bit and shrugged that idea away, _'There is no way she wants to have a date with me. I'm sure she already has someone she likes. I wonder who that lucky guy is.'_

' _She is a really beautiful girl. So many guys like her, even some of them ever asked her for a date. If I'm the one who ask her for a date, or confess to her, will she accept it? Maybe, I'm not the type of guy she wants to have as a boyfriend.'_

Tadashi sighed and stared at the ceiling above him, _'Maybe, just maybe, I should try on confessing my feeling toward her next week. I heard if a guy confessed to the girl he likes while they are in the highest position in a giant Ferris wheel, the love will be accepted by the girl. I guess, I can give a try on it.'_

A door shrieked open and Hiro came out from the bathroom with only wearing a towel, "Hey, it's your turn now." _'She sure looks hotter too, now,'_ he thought with a blushed. "Umm okay. You can go downstairs first to get your breakfast," he said as he went into the bathroom. "Nah! I will wait for you here." Tadashi nodded and closed the bathroom door.

Hiro walked to her dresser to get a pair of clean underwear and choose a pink blouse and white skirt. When she was done, she waited for Tadashi to finish his quick shower. _'I guess, I could ask that thing for my birthday to him. But, what if he doesn't want to give it for me? Well, let's just hope he will give it to me next week,'_ she sighed.

Ten minutes later, Tadashi came out and put his clothes on. After that, they went downstairs to get their breakfast. They noticed a note that was left by aunt Cass before she went to her reunion about where she put their breakfast and that she would be back the next day. When they were having their breakfast, Hiro was staring at Tadashi. Tadashi felt curious and asked her, "Hey, why are you staring at me like that?" "Tadashi, can I ask you something?" "Sure. What do you want to ask?" he asked and then he drank his hot milk coffee.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Hiro asked him with an innocent face. And Tadashi choked after he heard her question. Tadashi coughed a few times then asked her, "What the.. Why did you suddenly ask that thing?!"

"Just curious."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously to her. After he let out a sighed, he answered her, "Well, no. I have never kissed a girl before." "How come? You are a good looking guy, and there are so many girls who like you. So, how come you never kissed a girl before?"

"Well," he thought for a while then rubbed his nape, "Yeah, there are some girls who said they like me. But, I have a girl that I really love and I only want to kiss her. How about you? Have you kissed a guy before?"

"No." Tadashi felt relief. "You seem so happy after I said that. Maybe I could ask a guy to kiss me?" she smirked at Tadashi who looked shock hearing her words. "Heck, don't you ever do that! Especially to a guy you don't really know!" he snapped at her. Hiro's eyes grew widen when she saw how furious Tadashi was. "H-hey, I was just kidding, you know!"

Tadashi only gritted his teeth and looked down as if he was trying to hold his anger. Hiro came near him and hold his hands, "Don't worry, I won't do that. I will only do that with someone I love only."

He turned his gaze to her, "So, you already have a guy you love?" "Yeah. But I guess, I'm not good enough for him. There are so many girls who are better than me," she smiled weakly. Tadashi hold her hands and looked straight to her eyes, "Hiro, don't say that. Maybe, you think that there are so many girls who are better from you out there. But remember this, you are gorgeous, just the way you are. Just, love someone, that will accept you for who you really are. The you that don't wear a mask to hide your true self and heart. So, believe in yourself. Okay?"

Tadashi sounded really gentle when he said that to Hiro. Hiro felt her heart was touched by Tadashi's words. She grew a smile for him and nodded as a state that she understood of what he had said to her. And, he also smiled at her. That warm situation made Hiro believe in herself more than before.

After that, Hiro started to be more cheerful and showed Tadashi her affection to tell him that she loved him secretly. Although for Tadashi, he didn't realized that the affection he got from her was a love sign as he thought that Hiro already loved somebody else and that guy, was not him. Even so, he enjoyed receiving that from her and imagined that Hiro loves him. They loved each other, and yet, they didn't notice it a single bit. But, that will change soon.

~Time Skipped~

A week had passed, and it was Hiro's birthday. Aunt Cass and the gang were preparing for her birthday party that would be held at night. So, Tadashi decided to take Hiro to the SFTP (San Fransokyo Theme Park) like what he had promised to Hiro. Beside, if he didn't take Hiro there, he wouldn't know what Hiro wanted for her birthday from him. And, the party for her was supposed to be a secret and surprise for her.

That day, they rode so many things there. Even the most thrilled roller coaster. Well, let's just say, Tadashi's face turned blue or even purple after they got off from that roller coaster. And as for Hiro, yeah, she enjoyed it very much, and she teased Tadashi of how scared he looked like when they were in that thing. He didn't respond much about it as he was regaining his soul so he could be alive again.

They also enjoyed their lunch at a restaurant in there. Talked about things while eating. They never felt so young before that. Why? Because, Tadashi was almost every day in his lab while Hiro was busy helping aunt Cass in the cafe. And, if Hiro didn't go bot fighting, she would be asleep when Tadashi came home. They would meet each other on weekend if he must not go to his lab or hanging out with his gang. Or, when Tadashi rescued her from bot fight arenas.

When it was almost sunset, Tadashi decided that their last ride would be the giant ferris wheel. Hiro didn't bother to refuse it since she would love to be left alone, together with Tadashi in that small box of that giant ferris wheel. For her, when else she could spend a day together with her loved one. Well, that ride will last for an hour and thirty minutes. So, she could have him all for herself for that time. and maybe, asking him for a birthday present.

Mentioning about the birthday present, she blushed. She remembered that she must tell him what she wanted. And she felt like she was doomed. She was scared if he rejected her request and change his attitude toward her. No, she didn't want that, but she had promised him to tell what she wanted. Her face suddenly turned to a sad face.

Tadashi, who was seeing the outside view from the small room of the giant Ferris wheel, remembered something. He turned his face to her and wanted to asked what she wanted for her birthday. But, he was worried when he saw her sad face. "Hey, Hiro. What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" he asked as he neared his face toward hers. "No-nothing," she turned her gaze to see him but blushed really hard seeing how close his face was.

"Ta-Tadashi! Your face is too close to mine!" she said with a groggy voice. "Hm? Aah! Sorry!" he sat back to his position with a red face, too. They were silent for a few minutes, then Tadashi called her, "Hey, Hiro." "Hm? What is it?" she responded.

"You said you will tell me what you wanted for your birthday from me. So, what is it that you want from me?"

Her face turned red again. And she remained silent. She was having a war in her mind about telling him, or not. Tadashi felt more curious. He opened his mouth to say something, when Hiro cut him, "Well, yeah, I want something from you."

"Okay. What is it? Just tell, and I promise you to give anything you want, as long as I could afford to buy it."

"You don't have to use money for that, though," her face was covered by her bang. Hiding the nervousness on her face.

"Then, tell me."

"Promise me, that you won't change after I tell you what I want, okay?"

"Okay..?" he sounded unsure. But, Hiro decided to tell him, "I-I want your first kiss for me!" she said while looking into his eyes with a super red face. "What?!" he was taken aback after hearing what she said to him. His blushed was also deeper, and so was Hiro's. Then, he remembered something. She asked him if he ever kissed a girl before last week. Then, it hit him. So, Hiro asked that because she wanted him to kiss her! _'So, does that mean, she also loves me?'_

He took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. But before that, you must answer my questions." Hiro groaned upon hearing that, but she agreed. "First, you said you want me to give you my first kiss. Does that mean, you love me?" he asked her in a serious tone while looking her on her eyes. Still with a blushing face, she averted her gaze to her side, "Y..y.. yes."

They reached the highest position, then Tadashi asked her again and this time, he also hold her hands, "Second, I love you, too, Hiro. Will you be my girlfriend?"

That was it. That second question blew her mind away. Her cute blushes never leave her face. She was shocked. Really shocked. Did he play a prank on her? Or, did he seriously ask her that?

"A-are you playing a prank on me?"

"No, Hiro. I'm serious here. So, what's your answer?"

Hiro was silent for a while. Then she smiled with tears of joy on her cheeks and she answered him, "Yes! I will, Tadashi!"

Tadashi's eyes widen after hearing her answer. He also shed a tear of joy, then, he hugged her, "Yes! Finally!" Hiro hugged her back and felt his arms hugged her tight. When they loosen their hug, they shared a kiss. A passionate kiss. And that, was their first kiss. The kiss that shown love and happiness at the same time. after they broke the kiss, they smiled happily to each other and talked until they reached the land again.

At 7 pm, they arrived at the Lucky Cat Cafe and suddenly, they were greeted with the pop sounds. They saw so many party decorations around them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIRO!" aunt Cass and the gang said it out loud to greet the girl's sweet seventeen birthday. Hiro looked so happy with their surprise and said, "Thank you, everyone."

Hiro received so many presents from them. she got a pair of black wedges with some sakura petals material on it from aunt Cass, a white floral dress from Honey, a cute pair of sapphire earrings that match with the white dress from Gogo, a cute cream coloured teddy bear with blue ribbon on its neck from Wasabi, and three boxes of chocolate and a big jar of her favourite gummy bears from Fred. And also a gold necklace with sakura pendant on it from Tadashi who put it on Hiro's neck.

She felt so happy with the party they prepared for her. Suddenly, Tadashi put her arm around her waist and made an announcement to everyone in that room, "Hey, everyone. I have something to announce here. Well, you know, today, I and Hiro are officially dating!"

Thus, earned the whistles and congrats from everyone in there. Hiro only blushed and seeing her cute blush face, they started teasing her. They also commented on how perfect they looked like to each other. Tadashi chuckled as he still put his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer to her. "Then, when are you going to propose her, Tadashi?" aunt Cass asked out of the blue.

The couple blushed again. "Wha-what?" hiro was taken a back when aunt Cass blurted that question so suddenly.

"Aunt Cass, I'm still in college you know!"

"What's wrong with that? You could have a part time job to earn money for you and Hiro's living. Beside, I feel like I want to carry another little baby in my arms again like when you were still a baby. Aaahh I feel so old suddenly."

That party went till 10 pm, and after they finished helping aunt Cass cleaning up the after party mess-up cafe, they went to sleep. Hiro was cuddling in Tadashi's arm that night. The couple talked about something happily. Well, that's until Tadashi said something unbelievable for Hiro, "Hey, Hiro. About what aunt Cass said earlier, I guess maybe we will have our marriage and babies soon."

"What?! Oh, come on, Tadashi. I'm still too young for that!"

"Uuuummm, not really."

"And why is that?"

"You are already 17 now. Some of the people around here were married at the age of 16. And have kids at 17. And I'm 21 now. So, I guess there won't be any problem if we get married soon."

"It seems that you really want to get married and have your own kids soon, huh?"

"If it's with you, the girl I really love the most, then my answer is yes. And besides, I want to claim you as mine in front of other people."

"But Tadashi, I don't really know how to deal with kids. I'm an orphan, remember?"

Tadashi hold her hands tighter. "Hey, it's okay. We can learn how to deal with kids together. And I'm sure you want to have your own happy family, too, right?" Hiro nodded. Tadashi smiled at her and kiss her lips softly. "Just, give me at least 3 months to think about it, okay? After that, I will tell you if I'm ready or not."

"Sure. I don't want to force you to do something that you might not like." Hiro smiled and kissed Tadashi's lips which he gladly response back. "I love you, Tadashi."

"I love you, too, Hiro."

Then, they went to sleep. With Hiro still in Tadashi's arms.

~Time Skipped~

Hiro's POV

After the three months Tadashi gave to me, and seeing how much he loves me, I finally said 'yes' to him. And you know what? He jumped with full of joy in him after I said that. And aunt Cass was squealed real loud saying that her nephew is going to get married. His gang? Well, all of them congratulated us.

All of them said that they are really excited to do the 'helping' job for our wedding. Even i have to admit that I felt like a doll when Honey and Gogo were making me try all the gown they choose for me. After 5 days of gown hunting, I finally found the gown I'd really love to wear.

That gown was pure white. Simple, yet, elegant. Gogo said that my gown was looking good on me. And Honey said that my gown is lovely, not so sexy and mature, but it keeps the innocence of every bride who wears it. For me, well let's just say, not a tight and annoying gown but still a beautiful gown.

When our wedding day came, I walked down the aisle with one of Tadashi's professor. His name is Robert Callaghan. He seemed a nice guy. Tadashi asked his help since I had lost my dad years ago, and he agreed, saying that it was an honour for him and he made it as a practice before he walks her daughter on the aisle to another guy's arms on her wedding someday. Well, it went smoothly, except for the fact that Tadashi's other relatives didn't come to our wedding.

The reason? They didn't like me. They said that a guy with successful future and carrier like him shouldn't marry a woman with no family, criminal background (my bot fighting habit in the past), and high school graduated like me. Tadashi said to them that it's his life and they shouldn't interfere with it. Even aunt Cass was on his side, saying that why they even have the problem with it since they didn't even want to take care of Tadashi when his parents died years ago and she was the only one who was willingly to take care of him. So, in the end, Tadashi did marry me, not having a care for they insults toward us, especially to me.

Now, it's been 6 months since we were married, and we really have a good life full of happiness. We still live with aunt Cass because she said she didn't want to live all alone in here and she is happy with having us around. After we were married, he graduated from SFIT earlier since he's a smart guy and he is now working as a young professor in SFIT. And I'm still helping aunt Cass in the cafe.

But lately, Tadashi didn't come home and stayed in there. I feel so lonely without him. I look at the time and it's already 9.45 pm. I'm still hoping that he will come home soon. When I almost reached my dreamland, I heard him going in to our room. I suddenly awake and greet him.

"Dashi! Welcome back!" I said happily to him. He puts his things and looks at me, "I'm home, Hiro. Oh, God, I feel like my bones are going to leave my body." He throws himself to the bed next to me.

"What happened? You look like you didn't sleep at all. Are you really busy? What is it that you are working on?"

"There are some of my students that will be having a robotic competition and I'm one of their supervisors to help them getting ready for that. And really, I only got 2 hours to sleep while I was staying there."

I look at him with worry on my face, "Dashi, you know that you also need some rest, right? You already did a good job and you must take a good care of your health. Lack of sleep will get you an illness, you know. And I don't want you to get sick."

He smiled and caressed my hair lovingly. "I know, dear. I promise to you that I will take a good care of my body. Besides, I don't want to make you worried about me." Then he kissed my lips. "Well, I know that I'm really tired. But I think I need a loving touch of my wife here," he added while pinning me down with his lustful eyes.

"Hey, your smell is so sweaty!"

"Oh, come on, love. Don't you like it when I'm all sweaty? You said I'm hotter with those sweats and sweaty smell," he smirked. Okay, he got me. He does turn me on with those things. And I can't deny that he looks hotter that way. So, that night, we did our 'night activity' with full of love and longing feeling toward each other.

End of Hiro's POV

The next morning, Hiro woke up and suddenly she ran to the bathroom and threw up. The sound was echoed to the room and Tadashi woke up and realizing that Hiro was not by his side. So, he immediately went to the bathroom and saw his wife throwing up. "Hey, dear, are you okay?" he bent down and caressed her back. "Yeah. I guess I got a stomach bug. I didn't eat much lately," she said weakly.

After she finished cleaning up her mouth after throwing up, Tadashi carried her and placed her gently on their bed. "You know, you must not skip your meal again. You make me worried here."

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, are you going to stay again there tonight?"

"I guess so. The competition is in 3 days, so I have no choice." Hiro pouted and looked down with a sad face. Tadashi smiled and cupped her chin, "Don't worry. After this thing finished, we will have our time together again. I'm missing to have a date with my wife here,"

Her face lighted up and nodded. After having breakfast together, Tadashi headed to SFIT. Hiro smiled remembering what her husband said earlier. She was really looking forward to her date with Tadashi. And doing fun things together. Like what they always did after their wedding day.

But unfortunately, even after the competition, Tadashi mostly stayed there. Only coming home to get a two hours sleep, a bath, and getting his fresh clothes. When she asked, he only said that there was a big project he needed to finished it. At first, she didn't really mind it. But after 2 months, she couldn't take it anymore. So, she went to SFIT alone to see how he was doing there and brought some sandwiches and coffee for his midnight snack if he was hungry.

When she arrived, she went straight to his lab. It was dark in there because most of the students and professors had gone home. The only light was coming from Tadashi's lab, and another lab that was two rooms away from his lab.

She smiled happily imagining how happy he would be if she came there and brought some snacks for him. But that smile dropped away, as she opened his lab and saw something that broke her heart. There, she saw Tadashi, kissing a girl's lips who she assumed as one of his students. She dropped the bag that had his midnight snacks. The sound made the two of them shocked and they saw Hiro on the door's lab. Tadashi's eyes widen and shocked to see tears falling down on her cheeks.

Hiro couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away. "Hiro!" he grabbed the bag Hiro dropped and ran to chase her, leaving that girl alone. Hiro went back home, locked the door and cried on their bed. Tadashi arrived not long after her and went straight to their room. But he couldn't get in because the door was locked.

"Hiro, Hiro! Please open the door!"

"Go away, you bastard!"

"Please, open the door and listen to me!" he begged.

"I don't care!"

Hiro didn't open the door for the rest of the night and Tadashi slept on the floor next to their bedroom door. When morning came, Hiro stepped out the room and saw the sleeping figure of her husband on the floor. But she didn't care and went downstairs to grabbed some doughnuts.

An hour later, he woke up and saw the door was opened and he went in. He saw Hiro was sitting on the puffy couch while eating some doughnuts and gummy bears. He approached her and said, "Hiro, I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't kiss that girl. She was the one who kissed me. When I was about to push her away, I heard the sound of a thing dropped and when I saw you, I was late to get rid of her. I knew that I hurt you because of her sudden action to me. But I swear, I didn't cheat on you, and I never did. And I swear, I will never stay late in there again. Please, will you forgive me?"

He didn't get any response from her. "Hiro?" he called again. But she still didn't answer her as if he wasn't there. He sighed heavily. He decided to give her sometimes alone and went for a bath.

Days after that, Hiro was still ignoring him. And as his promise, he never stayed late at night after that. He always arrived at 7 pm. Aunt Cass was even worried about their relationship. He gave aunt Cass an explanation and she understand that maybe she did really need sometimes alone.

But unknown to her, Hiro had gone to bot fight arena since that day and Tadashi always came to rescue her. Even so, she never talked to him and it made him really sad. He always wished that Hiro would talk to her again.

On the thirteenth day, Hiro went to the arena again. But Tadashi grabbed her and took her home even before she arrived to the arena. She tried to escape but Tadashi's hand hold her really tight. When she broke away from his grip, she ran away, and of course, he chased her.

"Hiro, wait!" she heard him calling for her, but she ignored him. She still felt hurt after that day so choose to do the bot fight thing to ease her feeling. When she had crossed the road, she suddenly heard a loud brake and bump behind her. So she turned around and saw Tadashi, lying on the road with a pool of blood.

"TADASHI!" she shouted and ran toward him. She tried to wake him but failed. She immediately called an ambulance. The person who hit him with his car ran away. But she didn't care. All she cared was Tadashi to be safe. The ambulance came and took Tadashi and her to the hospital. Soon, after they reached the hospital, Tadashi was sent to ER first, then to OR. Aunt Cass arrived soon after Tadashi was sent to the OR.

She hugged Hiro and Hiro burst into tears. She was crying out loud, saying that it was all her fault that Tadashi got into an accident. Aunt Cass was trying to calm her down and saying that it wasn't her fault. Two hours later, the doctor came out and said the operation was a success and Tadashi was sent to his room, which was number 146. Hiro and aunt Cass stayed in his room that night.

At 7 am, the gang came to visit Tadashi in the hospital and he had not wake up yet. Hiro told them that it was all his fault that Tadashi was there in the hospital. They also told her that it wasn't her fault.

After a week had passed, Tadashi was finally awake from his coma. Hiro was with Honey in the cafeteria to get Hiro something to eat when Gogo called Honey on the phone telling them that Tadashi was finally awake. They rushed to his room. When they arrived, Tadashi greeted Honey. Tadashi was seem to be talking to them like usual. But, he went silent when he saw Hiro.

Hiro approached him. She hold his hand with a sad face while Tadashi was confused seeing her action. "Tadashi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that because of me, you got hit by that car. I'm sorry, for not listening to you. I'm sorry, I promise that I won't go to bot fighting again as long as you're okay," she said while holding his hand and her tears.

"Uuumm, it's okay. Really. I guess, I'm here because of my own clumsiness. So, it's basically not your fault," he said with an unsure voice. Hiro could only looked down. Tadashi was still having that confused face on him. He was confused about something and he decided to ask her, "By the way, can I ask you something?"

Hiro looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, sure. What do you want to ask, Dashi?"

"But, are you sure, if I can ask you this?"

"Of course."

For some reason, Hiro felt worry and this knot in her heart. It was like something bad would happened soon. She waited for Tadashi to ask his question to her. Tadashi looked unsure at first, then he asked her something that made her tears fell down on her cheeks and her world was crumbling down into pieces.

" **Who are you?"**

 **-End-**

 **Author's Note: Hi there. This is my very first one shot story for Big Hero 6. So, what do you think? Is it good, or bad? Well, this story has a sequel which I'm still working on. So, if I get some good response from readers, the sequel will be published around July or August, maybe. Okay, then. Don't forget to leave some review for this story! Bye, and have a good day/night everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Well, this is not a chapter. But, I just made a poll to see if you guys want me to make the sequel or not. Since I know this story was red by at least 200+ readers and I really appreciate it. Just wondering whether I must continue working on the sequel or not because, if my lecturers accept me to have my teacher training in a school, I might be really busy to work on it. So, please let me know your opinion. Thank you :D**

 **Note : So sorry for my bad grammar. English is not my main language.**


End file.
